monstercatfandomcom-20200222-history
2019
2019 'is the 9th year for the Canadian music label, Monstercat. Below is the list of events that have happened during the start and end of this year. Latest Release * Murdock - In Touch (feat. Veela) | March 12 | Instinct Singles '''Bold '''means the artist appeared 2 or more times. | ''Italic ''means this is their first and only appearance or their final appearance on Monstercat. * The Government by [[Stonebank|'Stonebank]] was released on January 3, 2019 on Uncaged, beginning the 2019 Uncaged line. * Drifters by Feint (feat. Elizaveta) was released on January 4, 2019 on Instinct, beginning the 2019 Instinct line. * One Thing, along with the rest of the Flux EP, by Slippy was released on January 7, 2019 on Uncaged. * Without Chu by 7 Minutes Dead (feat. Emsi) was released on January 8, 2019 on Instinct. * Jungle Fury by RIOT was released on January 10, 2019 on Uncaged. * Heroes by Nonsens (feat. Tobias Stenkjær) was released on January 11, 2019 on Instinct. * Not IRL by Modestep was released on January 14, 2019 on Uncaged. * Blue to Blue by [[CloudNone|'CloudNone']] was released on January 15, 2019 on Instinct. * Hank's Back, along with the rest of the EDM's Last Hope II EP, by Lil Hank was released on January 17, 2019 on Uncaged. * Fences by [[Vicetone|'Vicetone']] (feat. Matt Wertz) was released on January 18, 2019 on Instinct. * You Might Get Lost by [[Julian Calor|'Julian Calor']] was released on January 21, 2019 on Uncaged. * Poor Surgeon by Midoca was released on January 22, 2019 on Instinct. * Magic by [[Kill Paris|'Kill Paris']] was released on January 24, 2019 on Uncaged. * Wash Away by Duumu (feat. [[Danyka Nadeau|'Danyka Nadeau']]) was released on January 25, 2019 on Instinct. * U Got Me by [[Bossfight|'Bossfight']] was released on January 28, 2019 on Uncaged. * Control by [[Bishu|'Bishu']] & Anjulie was released on January 29, 2019 on Instinct. * Into The Light by Notaker featuring Karra is released on January 31, 2019 on Uncaged. * Oceans by Rogue was released on February 1, 2019 on Instinct. * Cave Me In by FWLR & A-Sho was released on February 4, 2019 on Uncaged. * Hide And Seek, along with the rest of the Sarawak EP, by SLUMBERJACK featuring Claire Ridgely was released on February 5, 2019 on Instinct. * Ultima by Pixel Terror was released on February 7, 2019 on Uncaged. * Given Up by Half an Orange was released on February 8, 2019 on Instinct. * Badmash by Bossfight was released on February 11, 2019 on Uncaged. * One Less Star by Direct, Killabyte, & [[Matt Van|'Matt Van']] was released on February 12, 2019 on Instinct. * Fizzy Lifting Drink, along with the rest of Galaxies Within Us, by Kill Paris featuring Big Gigantic and Jimi Tents was released on February 14, 2019 on Uncaged. * Voyage by Rootkit was released on February 15, 2019 on Instinct. * Motivation by Aiobahn & RudeLies featuring Kris Kiss was released on February 19, 2019 on Instinct. * Feels Like, along with the rest of the Elements EP, by Vicetone featuring LAUR was released on February 22, 2019 on Instinct. * No Sleep, along with the rest of the Next Wave EP, by Bossfight was released on February 25, 2019 on Uncaged. * Juliet, along with the rest of the Midnight Underground EP, by CloudNone & Matt Van was released on February 26, 2019 on Instinct. * PLAY by Tokyo Machine was released on February 28, 2019 on Uncaged. * Eden by Au5 featuring Danyka Nadeau was released on March 1, 2019 on Instinct. * Crank Up The Dank by Gammer & Stonebank was released on March 4, 2019 on Uncaged. * Where Do We Go by Mazare & RUNN was released on March 5, 2019 on Instinct. * Get To Know Me by Bishu (feat. Mister Blonde) was released on March 6, 2019, which is one of the singles leading to the EP as described by its catalog number. * Gunslinga by Pegboard Nerds featuring MC Mota was released on March 7, 2019 on Uncaged. * Internet Boy by Dion Timmer featuring Micah Martin was released on March 8, 2019 on Instinct. * Adventures by Julian Calor was released on March 11, 2019 on Uncaged. * In Touch by Murdock featuring Veela was released on March 12, 2019 on Instinct. * End of the Moon by 'Half an Orange '''will be released on March 15, 2019 on Instinct. Remixes, VIPs, and Different-Genre Takes Different-Genre Takes * HALIENE's acoustic version of Saving Light was released on January 30, 2019. * An acoustic version on One Less Star was released on February 12, 2019, alongside its original. Remixes Unofficial * SNEEK's remix of Wobble was supposed to be released on February 27, 2019. However, there were complaints from Crankdat's management team that it would interfere with Crankdat's new extended play. This remix alongside Topi's remix of Wobble was canceled and was then self-released. * Topi's remix of Wobble was supposed to be released on February 27, 2019. However, there were complaints from Crankdat's management team that it would interfere with Crankdat's new extended play. This remix alongside SNEEK's remix of Wobble was canceled and was then self-released. EPs, LPs, and Albums EPs * Slippy released his second Monstercat EP, Flux, on January 7, 2019 on Uncaged. * Lil Hank released his debut Monstercat EP, EDM's Last Hope II, on January 17, 2019 on Uncaged. * SLUMBERJACK released their debut Monstercat EP, Sarawak, on February 5, 2019 on Instinct. * Vicetone released their debut Monstercat EP (not counting remix package), Elements, on February 22, 2019 on Instinct. * Bossfight released his debut Monstercat EP, Next Wave, on February 25, 2019 on Uncaged. * CloudNone released his second Monstercat EP, Midnight Underground, on February 26, 2019 on Instinct. * Bishu will release his debut Monstercat EP, Hali 2 Cali, on March 29, 2019 on Instinct. LPs * Kill Paris released his debut Monstercat LP, Galaxies Within Us, on February 14, 2019 on Uncaged. Monstercat Albums * Monstercat Uncaged, Vol. 6 was released on February 21, 2019. * Monstercat Instinct, Vol. 3 will be released in late May or early June 2019. * Monstercat Uncaged, Vol. 7 will be released on July or August 2019. Debuting Artists * Nonsens | January 11 | Instinct * Midoca | January 22 | Instinct * Anjulie | January 29 | Instinct * A-Sho | February 4 | Uncaged * Ekali | February 5 | [[Sarawak EP|''Sarawak EP]] * Killabyte | February 12 | Instinct * RudeLies | February 19 | Instinct * Mazare | March 5 | Instinct | Recent Remixer Debut * RUNN | March 5 | Instinct Debut * Murdock | March 11 | Instinct Debuting Featured * Emsi | January 8 | Instinct * Tobias Stenkjær | January 11 | Instinct * Matt Wertz | January 18 | Instinct * Big Gigantic | February 14 | Uncaged Debut * Jimi Tents | February 14 | Uncaged Debut * Wim Hof | February 14 | ''Galaxies Within Us'' * FATHERDUDE | February 14 | ''Galaxies Within Us'' * Kuda | February 14 | ''Galaxies Within Us'' * Kris Kiss | February 19 | Instinct * LAUR | February 22 | Instinct * Virus Syndicate | February 25 | Uncaged | ''Next Wave EP'' Events & Trivia * The Government becomes the 5th Hard Dance track to be released at the very start of the year, with it being the fourth Stonebank track to do this. * Fences and Feels Like had their cover art revealed from Vicetone's tweet on their 2018 End of the Year mix. The cover art for Fences was revealed on the bottom right corner of the zero in 2018 while the cover art for Feels Like was just the art itself on the two. They were released on Monstercat. * Not IRL is the first Uncaged single to be classified by Monstercat themselves as Future Bass. * Wash Away's art got leaked before the release date. * HALIENE's acoustic version of Saving Light was released exactly 2 years after the original was released. * One Less Star became the 800th catalogued single released on Monstercat. * Fizzy Lifting Drink is now the shortest song on Monstercat (not including intros, outros or interludes) beating Throttle's French Kiss. * Gunslinga was in production for 6 years. It was initially a remix of KRS-One's Sound of the Police, but was replaced with MC Mota's vocals after copyright issues arose. * Wobble (SNEEK Remix) and Wobble (Topi Remix) were supposed to be released on the label on February 27, but Crankdat's management team thought it would distract everyone from his new extended play (which was not released on Monstercat). They were instead released as self-releases. Category:Years